


In The Embers

by Akiragane



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alibaba and Sinbad are related, F/M, Fluff, I really don't want to tell you which au this is, Let's just pretend like MOST of the Magi are in a family, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Some events line up with AoS, There's a lot of weird family dynamics actually, and then remove the fact that Arba is a Magi, but I feel so ashamed, but also like ANGST, i stg ya'll are gonna find out what au this is and that's gonna be when i die, it's another disney rarepair au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Alibaba, Prince and heir to the throne, doesn't take it as seriously as his father Sinbad would want him to. He doesn't feel like anyone listens to him, like being a Prince is only half of what he is, but what is the other half?When he meets the young Magi Judar, his perspective changes. The two are separated, until recently, when Judar saves him from an early demise and requests to be welcomed into the Kingdom, despite being the Kou Empire's Magi.Could Judar really be Alibaba's other half? Or is he not part of their world?
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Alibaba Saluja, Scherherazade/Yunan (Magi)
Kudos: 2





	1. A Prince Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Hyperfixation go BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *vibes to He Lives In You*
> 
> Tbh the second Lion King movie had some pretty fire songs, but the rest of them were kinda meh. Like Lullaby is a BANGER and so is We Are One. And I can't forget about He Is Not One Of Us because that is literally the most iconic song of the whole movie.

The sun rose over the horizon, welcoming a new day, and a new life into the world.

Bells rang and the entire Kingdom of Hokori could hear them. People gasped.

The Queen finally gave birth.

People shouted in excitement. It had been many years since the Queen had been able to create a child. After many failed attempts, a little Prince or Princess was finally born.

Yunan opened the door to his treehouse, Scheherazade gently sipping her tea behind him. "It is a boy." she mused. "A small blonde boy with much potential."

"I see. And will this young boy make a good King?" Yunan asked her.

Scheherazade stood up, taking her staff into hand and walking next to Yunan. "Maybe. I believe he could either destroy the Kingdom or create peace within our world."

"Did Solomon tell you that?"

"Solomon is long dead, but his advice still rings through my head like a fond memory."

Yunan nodded, helping his wife down the ladder and the two floated through the air on a cloud of rukh. The citizens below them cheered in excitement, all walking towards the palace. Today was a day to celebrate, no one would have to work today, only partying for the delivery of the new Prince.

Inside the palace, however, there was no cause for celebration at all. Sinbad sobbed against the bedside where his wife lay dead. Ja'far put a hand on his shoulder. "Sin..." he breathed, voice just barely audible enough for Sinbad to hear, yet he went ignored.

Masrur stared down at the baby in his arms, asleep, blissfully unaware that his mother had just died giving birth. "Sinbad, the people will be expecting you soon." Ja'far tried again, a little louder this time.

Sinbad swallowed, tightening his grip on his wife's cold hand. He took a shaky breath and stood up, wiping his eyes. "My darling... I'm sorry..." he whispered, kissing the blonde woman's forehead and closing her dead eyes. He faced Ja'far and nodded. "I'm ready."

Masrur handed him the baby, swaddled in white and blue cloth. The young Prince opened his eyes just barely, reaching out and closing his tiny fist around one of Sinbad's knuckles. Sinbad smiled and kissed the small boy's forehead. Ja'far mirrored the King's expression. "What will you name him?"

"Alibaba. That's always what she wanted to name our child if he was a boy." Sinbad replied.

"I like that a lot." Ja'far agreed

Sinbad walked out to the balcony where all the people were standing in the courtyard. Yunan and Scheherazade landed on the balcony railing, both bowing to the King. "Your majesty." Yunan greeted him, tipping his hand. "May I see the young one?"

Sinbad nodded and handed the child to the Magi. Yunan smiled down at him. Scheherazade looked over and poked his nose. "Yup, he'll grow up to be a fine warrior and ruler, that I'm certain of." she nodded.

"Thank you, Lady Scheherazade. Both of you, thank you for coming." Sinbad said, taking his child back.

"Of course. I'm assuming the Queen has passed?" Yunan asked.

A grim look crossed Sinbad's face as he nodded. Yunan frowned. "I see. I hope she joins Solomon and the other great rulers in the stars."

The wind blew past them, as though it was confirmation of what Yunan said. Scheherazade smiled and gestured to the people. "They're waiting for you," she spoke.

Sinbad let out a sigh and smiled, stepping forward and waving to the people. They all cheered in happiness.

"My people! Please welcome Prince Alibaba! My son!"

More cheering. Streamers floated through the air, and Yunan and Scheherazade looked up into the sky to see many rukh butterflies flying around, all circling around the small Prince. Sinbad smiled widely, glad that the people couldn't see his puffy eyes. Alibaba made a small noise, probably irritated by the loud noises. Sinbad kissed the small child's forehead. "Don't worry, Alibaba. One day you will be King of this land, and then everything the light touches will be yours."

Alibaba smiled. The tiniest smile of a newborn, even though he could never fully understand what Sinbad was saying, he somehow understood that only great things could come from this.

**~~~**

A few months later another small boy was born into a family way up in the mountains, far away from where the light touched.

It hadn't even been a week before that boy's entire family was killed and he was taken away to the Kou Empire, a Kingdom so far from the light that none of the citizens ever thought they'd taste the sweet taste of peace. It was constant fighting and sorrow, so far from the eutopia that was Hokori.

That baby was taken to the Empress of the Kou Empire, presented as a young Magi, a powerful element that the Empress could not refuse.

So she swore to herself that she would raise this child to become a Dark Magi, a Fallen Magi, a Magi with a pitch-black heart and a thirst for war and bloodshed.

She renamed him Judar, and she lumped him in with the rest of her children, even though she felt no motherly attachment to him.

It was that moment when Alibaba's and Judar's fates would be connected, when Solomon and the rulers up in the stars made a decision.

These two would be the ones to bring the Kou and Hokori together, to prove to the Empress and the King that there were no difference between them. These two would be the ones to bring peace to everything the light touched and beyond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll finish up my other projects soon i just needed to get this out of my drafts otherwise it was gonna self-delete and I would be sad.


	2. The Prince And The Magi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes meet for the first time. Chapters get long after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how ages work so this got confusing.

**_Nine years later..._ **

Alibaba closed his window as quietly as he could, breathing a sigh of relief as he hopped down from the windowsill.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Alibaba yelped as he realized his father was right in front of him. Sinbad had his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, smiling, as he had just caught his little lion from sneaking out.

The young Prince laugh awkwardly. "Uh nowhere?" he tried.

Sinbad sighed, picking Alibaba up and slinging him over his shoulder, earning many protests from his son. "Nope, you're not going anywhere by yourself. Hokori can be very dangerous at times."

Alibaba huffed, ceasing his struggling and just going lax against his dad. "It's the middle of the day, dad! No one is going to kidnap me!"

"You're a Prince, and my son no less. That makes you a high target for kidnappers."

Alibaba groaned as he was set down on a chair in the parlour, a huge room in the palace with many chairs and small tables. Many of the servants bowed down when they saw the two royal figures, offering snacks and drinks to them as soon as they settled down. Sinbad sighed, pressing two fingers to his temples. "Honestly, Alibaba, what am I going to do with you?"

"You could start by treating me like a Prince." Alibaba snapped. "I'm not a little kid anymore, _dad_."

"Your child is so defiant." Ja'far laughed, coming in with Masrur next to him, the Fanalis carrying a small child barely three years old slung around him. Morgiana, Masrur's niece.

Sinbad shot his advisor a look. "I don't need your sass." he knelt down next to Alibaba. "You shouldn't sneak out. You worry me."

Alibaba kicked his legs out, trying to hit his father but his tiny legs couldn't reach him. "I just wanna see more of the kingdom, is that too much to ask?"

A laugh could be heard from above. Sinbad looked up and sighed dramatically.

"You're really keeping Alibaba cooped up in here? I'm surprised he can even walk by himself from how much you baby him!" Yunan shouted from the rafters, his young son Titus in his lap.

"Nice to see you too, Yunan."

The Magi hopped down. Masrur took Morgiana off of him and set her down with Titus. The small Fanalis started crawling all over the even smaller Magi child. They were getting along well.

Yunan walked over to Alibaba and lifted his chin up. "Hey now, a growing boy is going to want to travel the world at some point. You were very much the same way, Sinbad."

Alibaba slapped Yunan's hand off of him. "Don't talk like I'm not even here!" he shouted, puffing out his cheeks.

Yunan gasped loudly and practically swooned into Sinbad. "Look at that, he's becoming spoiled! Look what you've done to your child, Sinbad!"

Sinbad sighed again, feeling especially exasperated with this entire situation "Fine. Alibaba, you can go out. As long as Masrur stays with you the entire time." he looked over at his bodyguard. "Is that alright?"

Masrur nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." he scooped up Morgiana again and practically pushed Alibaba out the door. "C'mon, let's go."

Yunan beamed, clapping his hands together as Titus walked on tiny legs towards his father, letting out a string of incomprehensible blabbering. Yunan picked him up and set him on his shoulders. "See? It's not going to kill him to get out once in a while."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Ja'far said, coming up next to Yunan. "Sin, you have to stop being so overprotective over him."

Sinbad covered his mouth with his fist. "I trust Masrur not to let him get into trouble, but I'm just worried about him."

Ja'far hummed. "Sin, he's exactly like you were when you were that age, don't you remember?"

"Of course! And that's why I'm so worried about him! Don't you realize the kind of trouble and dangerous situations I got myself into when I was his age?!"

Yunan and Ja'far gave each other a look. Sinbad narrowed his eyes. "No, stop doing that. Don't have a telepathic conversation without me."

Yunan giggled, walking over to Sinbad and patting his shoulder. "By the way, Scheherazade's pregnant again. We're expecting another boy here soon. He might be an even more powerful Magi than I or Scheherazade ever could be."

"I worry for that woman every time you say you're going to make another child. I swear you're going to break her." Ja'far murmured.

"She's not going to break, and we're only having two." Yunan reminded him, holding up two fingers to emphasize his point. "Anyway, I do have to leave you now. Gotta get this little guy to bed. I'll see you later then, Sinbad."

He waved as he floated out of the parlour. Sinbad gave him a halfhearted wave and started walking into the throne room, Ja'far hot on his tail. "Seriously, Sin, what do you expect to happen?"

"I don't know... the Kou Empire infiltrating our walls and killing him on sight?" Sinbad replied, plopping down on his throne.

Ja'far made a face. "You realize that's a worst-case scenario, right?" he said. "What happened? You used to be so care-free."

Sinbad shrugged. Ja'far thought for a second, then he spoke again, "Is it because you don't want what happened to your wife to happen to your only son?"

That pulled at heartstrings. Sinbad set his face in his palm, trying not to cry. Nine years and he still couldn't think about his late wife without getting emotional. Alibaba seemed to understand that at a young age and never asked about his mother, no doubt he was curious though. Sinbad let out a strained laugh. "I just... I can't _lose_ him..." he whispered.

Ja'far nodded. "I understand. Maybe you should take a break. Bathe, go take a nap, eat something. I'll take care of some of your work for you."

Sinbad looked up at his advisor. "Are you sure?"

Ja'far nodded again. "Yes. Just come back refreshed and ready to work, alright?"

"You're the best, Ja'far!" Sinbad exclaimed, standing up and hugging him as tightly as he could. Ja'far slapped the King's back in order to get him to stop squeezing him so tightly. 

"Yeah yeah I got it, I know I'm the best. Now _go_."

Sinbad pulled away, absolutely beaming, and ran off. Ja'far called after him. "And don't go and stalk Alibaba while he's with Masrur and Morgiana!"

"What?! Why would you ever think I'd do such a thing?!" Sinbad laughed it off.

Ja'far let out a breath. Jeez, that guy was a handful sometimes.

**~~~**

Alibaba was in awe as they walked around the marketplace. It was incredible, the scent of spice heavy in the air, the people around him colourful and fun, all sorts of treasures in the booths, it was fantastic.

"It's so bright here, Masrur!" he exclaimed. "I love it!"

Masrur only nodded as the Prince started jumping around. People would stop and bow to him occasionally, and there was the one old lady who came over and patted him on the head, which made Alibaba even more excited and hyper. Masrur pretty much warded off anyone suspicious, so the Prince could run around all to his liking.

They reached the end of the marketplace and near the edge of the Kingdom when Alibaba saw it.

"Masrur, what's that?" he asked, pointing to the tall building right in front of the Kou Empire's walls.

The Fanalis looked up at what Alibaba was gesturing to. "That is a dungeon," he explained.

"Wassa dungeon?" Alibaba question.

"It's a place with unimaginable power. A place you will one day go to and claim a Djinn."

Alibaba tilted his head, and Masrur realized all of this must sound very confusing to a little kid. There was a tiny laugh from behind him and Masrur spun around, but it was only Scheherazade. She looked pregnant, was she pregnant?

"You're very bad at explaining things, Masrur," Scheherazade spoke. She walked over to Alibaba and put her hands on his shoulders. "You will one day become King of this land, but in order to do that, you will need a metal vessel. Now, Sinbad has seven, but you only need one. And you will need a Magi that will support you as the King, and that will either be my son Titus or this little guy right here." she patted her stomach, a baby bump barely showing.

Alibaba looked down and also patted her stomach. "Can I hear him inside there?"

Scheherazade smiled and nodded. Alibaba knelt down and pressed his ear against Scheherazade's stomach, listening intently. He didn't hear anything at first, but then there was a small echoing sound. He gasped. "I heard it! I heard it!" he said excitedly.

"Yup, and he's very excited to meet you once he's out of here." Scheherazade laughed.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Masrur asked. "Muu had no idea until Morgiana was born what her sex would be."

"Well, I am a Magi after all. I just know these things." Scheherazade replied. 

While Masrur and Scheherazade exchanged conversation with each other, Alibaba quietly slipped away from them, running off undetected while Masrur was distracted... towards the direction of the dungeon.

**~~~**

Ten minutes and some tunnelling under the walls of Hokori and Alibaba got to see the dungeon up close. It was absolutely massive, would he really get to capture it someday? That was so cool.

But now that he was past the walls of Hokori... he felt a little scared. Only a little.

The so-called 'outlands' weren't what Alibaba was expecting at all. He heard the stories about when the first king Solomon clashed with Al Thamen and separated the Kingdoms. He wondered if anyone was still living here.

Alibaba walked around, specifically around the moat and trenches that cut them off. It all looked so dangerous... but that kind of thrilled Alibaba in a new kind of way, so much so that he started skipping.

That was a horrible decision.

He tripped and fell down on the trenches, rolling around in the dirt, ruining his outfit completely.

He bumped into something which stopped his rolling.

"What the fuck?!"

Alibaba spat out the dirt that got into his mouth and looked up at whoever just cursed at him.

There was a young boy, probably not much older than him, with pitch-black hair which grew long and separated off into bubbles behind him and deep crimson eyes. He was wearing many layers of a black, white, and red outfit with a golden symbol sitting against his chest. It looked really hot and heavy, especially in this weather. And he... what were those black wet lines running down his face?

Alibaba stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm sorry, I fell and I didn't see you."

The boy scowled. "What are you doing here? You're Prince Alibaba, aren't you?"

"How did you-?"

"Oh, please. Everyone in the Kou Empire knows about you and the royal family, you bunch of snobs."

Alibaba tilted his head. "Kou Empire?" he asked. "There's a whole Empire behind the walls?"

The boy's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding, right? Oh my Al Thamen, you're clueless." 

Alibaba felt offended by that. "H-Hey! I'm not clueless!" he protested. "My dad just didn't tell me there was another Empire behind the walls..."

"So you didn't know? Jeez, you really don't get out much, huh?"

"My dad doesn't really let me leave the palace so no..."

"Aw, do you do everything you're dad says? You daddy's boy?" the boy cooed.

Alibaba gasped and pushed the boy backwards. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

Alibaba pushed him maybe a little too hard and he fell backwards into the moat. The boy shook himself off and lifted his arms. "UGH! Seriously?!" he yelled. "First my makeup and now THIS?! You're really a little fucking cunt aren't you?!"

"Serves you right!" Alibaba replied, crossing her arms and sticking his tongue out at the black-haired boy.

The boy sneered, but then his face fell and he looked around him, trying to stand up but failing under the heavy clothing which probably weighed ten times more now that it was wet. Alibaba stared at him quizzically. "What...?" he started to ask, then he saw it. 

A huge sea serpent was headed this way. 

"UH OH!" Alibaba let out, grabbing the boy by the wrists and lifting him up from the moat, dragging him through the trench and trying to get out of it. "C'mon!" he shouted, trying to climb out. When the boy didn't follow him he turned around, desperate. "What are you doing?! Come on!"

"I can't!" the boy replied desperately. "I can't do that in these clothes!"

Alibaba let out a few quick breaths, then let go of the dirt under his fingers, jumping next to his new acquaintance. "Okay um..." he looked around, then pointed. "If we keep going that way we should be able to find an area that-"

He was interrupted by a loud hissing noise. Apparently, this was the type of serpent that could walk on land as well. And it brought friends.

Alibaba heard the boy next to him scream. No time to think. Alibaba crouched down. "Hop on my back! I'll carry you!"

"WHAT?!"

"We don't have time to run! These things are fast! Just hop on!"

"Why should I trust you?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T!"

That seemed to flip a switch. The boy hopped onto Alibaba's back, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Alibaba grunted under the weight but began to climb up the trench. The serpents only got closer, but luckily he was able to get up before they reached him. One of them tried jumping but the boy on Alibaba's back kicked that one down.

It was probably the hardest thing Alibaba's ever had to do, but he managed to climb up and out of the trench, collapsing once they made it to the surface. Then he started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

Alibaba sat up, still giggling violently. "That was crazy."

"That was fucking nuts, is what that was."

Alibaba looked over at the boy he just saved. He had shed at least one layer of that excessive outfit and was drying it off. Alibaba stood up and stuck out his hand. "I'm Alibaba. Prince of Hokori. Nice to meet you."

The boy stared at his hand, seemingly confused. "I... uh... I'm Judar. Magi of the Kou Empire."

Alibaba gasped. "Oh, my gods! You're a Magi! That's amazing!" he exclaimed. "I'm gonna have a Magi of my own support me as a King someday!"

"That's nice. I'm already supporting like three Princes and Princesses." the newly-named Judar replied.

"Hey, how old are you anyway?"

"I'm nine."

"Oh! Me too!"

Judar gave him a look. "Why are you being so friendly towards me?" 

Alibaba smiled, taking Judar's hand. "Because I wanna be friends with you! You seem really cool and stuff!"

"And stuff?" Judar let out a small laugh. "You're such a dork."

"So... does that mean you'll be my friend?"

Judar bit his lip. He reached up to try and wipe his dripping eyeliner off, but only smudged it more. "I... um-"

At that very moment so many things happened it felt unreal.

Someone was standing in front of Judar, wielding a sword pointed at Sinbad's neck, who had stepped in front of Alibaba, holding his own sword against this mystery woman's neck.

"Sinbad..." the woman hissed.

"Gyokuen," Sinbad spoke through gritted teeth.

For a second, the women looked almost happy that she was able to get both Sinbad and Alibaba alone, only for that smile to melt once Sinbad's eight generals came up behind him... and Masrur was still carrying Morgiana.

"You brought a child with you?" Gyokuen scoffed at Masrur.

"This child could kick your ass in seventeen different ways and she's about to turn four," Masrur growled. "I'd shut your mouth."

Sinbad tightened his hold on his sword. "Gyokuen, you know the punishment for coming into Hokori."

"Of course I do, but it's your son's fault for trying to take away the Kou Empire's Magi." Gyokuen barked right back.

Ja'far let out a small gasp in offence. "The fact that you even have a Magi outrages me," he said with a scowl.

"At least it's something with the little Solomon left us all those centuries ago!"

Sinbad didn't waver. "Leave now. You have your Empire, and I have my Kingdom. Leave your children out of this."

"As if I would be graced enough to give birth to a Magi!" she grabbed Judar and held him close to her. "He's beloved in our Empire, a ray of hope for us, that we will one day take over your disgusting _Hokori_."

She spoke their Kingdom's name like a disease, the disgust clear in her voice like she wasn't even trying to hide it. Alibaba winced. This woman was scary.

"Saltiness isn't a good look on anyone!" Hinahoho said somewhere in the background.

Sinbad lowered his sword. "Take your Magi and go. I have no other business with you."

He turned around and grabbed Alibaba, the eight generals following their wake. Alibaba looked behind him. "Goodbye," he whispered to Judar.

"Bye-bye," Judar replied, getting dragged off by Gyokuen.

That was the first event that would trigger either war with the two countries, or peace to fall between them, all because of these two, which were like fire and ice, sun and rain, light and dark... and yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brb lemme just cry real quick over Judar's backstory UGH. T-T
> 
> Like it's not even that sad and it still hits me SO CLOSE to home.
> 
> I hate that I kin him ew.


	3. We Are One / Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter with the kids as... well... _kids_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got the 3rd and 1st best songs in the movie. Lullaby was literally on the same level as Be Prepared it was so good holy damn I've been listening to it on repeat and just imagining Gyokuen and wow...
> 
> Now I'm kicking myself because the scene I wrote wasn't nearly as dramatic as I'd like it to be but it's still kinda cute ig.

Alibaba felt his soul leave his body as he walked back into Hokori. He just knew Sinbad was going to give him hell for sneaking off like that, and probably even worse because he talked with an outsider.

The eight generals went ahead of them. Sinbad still had a tight hold on Alibaba's arm. He gestured for Ja'far and Masrur to go ahead.

_Uh oh. Not good._

Once all eight generals were out of earshot Sinbad lifted Alibaba up and set him down on a large rock near them. The sun was setting at this point, and the sky was turning a very pretty shade of pink. Alibaba tensed up, getting ready for a lecture.

"Alibaba, what were you doing outside the walls?"

"I... um... I wanted to see the dungeon..." he confessed.

"The dungeon? What about the dungeon was so interesting to you?"

Alibaba started rocking back and forth, not making eye contact with his father. "Uh... Scheherazade told me one day I was gonna capture it when I was big and strong... I just wanted to go see it."

Sinbad exhaled, relieved. "I'm glad you didn't try to go in."

"I'm not that stupid, dad."

Sinbad let out a breathy laugh. "I know." his expression hardened. "But you did talk to the Kou Empire Magi..."

"You didn't tell me there was a whole Empire outside the walls!" Alibaba burst out. "Is there really?!"

"Alibaba," Sinbad warned.

"Are they as big as Hokori?! Judar told me there were at least three Princes and Princesses, are there more in the royal family?!"

"Alibaba."

"Do they have dungeons out there too?! Was that scary woman the Queen?!"

"Alibaba!" Sinbad nearly shouted. "Listen, the reason I didn't tell you about the Kou Empire was because they are _dangerous_. They follow Al Thamen and are descendants of those who killed our ancestors in the war with Solomon! There is a reason they are separate from us, Alibaba, they aren't part of our world!"

"But Judar didn't seem that bad!"

"Because he's still just a child, just as you are. He will one day grow up to be just as cruel and vile as the Empress, Gyokuen."

Alibaba pouted. "But... But I wanted to be his friend..."

Sinbad drew his mouth into a line, reaching over and hugging his son tightly. "I know it's hard... but sometimes we have to let some people go... alright?"

Alibaba didn't cry, even though he was very close. Sinbad let him go and smiled, kissing Alibaba on the forehead and ruffling his hair. "One day you will understand, but for now you're too young. You must learn and train to become King one day."

Sinbad took his hand as they started heading back to the castle. Alibaba looked down at his feet. "Dad... what if I don't wanna be King one day?"

The most surprised look came across Sinbad's face. "That's like saying you don't want to be your mother's son. It's not a choice, Alibaba, it's in your blood."

"I really don't get a choice?"

Sinbad thought for a moment. "Well... no, however, you can choose to rule the kingdom however you want. And when you get your own generals, members of your household, then you will see just how fun being King can be. You'll have a wife and kids someday-"

"Or a husband!" Alibaba chimed in.

Right... Alibaba had been talking about that lately. Frankly, Sinbad had been worried at first, about his son's attraction towards both males and females, but Scheherazade and Yunan said it was fine, that he would still grow up to be a fine ruler. Sinbad only hoped they were right.

"Yes, if you want, you can have a husband," Sinbad added. "And you and your husband or wife will one day rule the Kingdom rightfully."

He lifted Alibaba up and set him on his shoulder. Alibaba smiled and reached up toward the setting sun. "And everyone in the Kingdom will love me, right dad?"

"They already love you, Alibaba. Everyone in the Kingdom is your family."

"But I'm not related to them?"

Sinbad chuckled. "It has nothing to do with blood relation. But we all are one family under the sun regardless. Because we understand each other, we all treat each other as equals. We are one big family, Alibaba. We are more than we are, we are one."

Alibaba considered this. "If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me? The way I am?" he asked.

"Of course you can, my little lion."

They arrived at the palace gates. Ja'far was there, waiting for them. Alibaba started to rub his eyes, getting tired already. Sinbad started humming. "Tears of pain, tears of joy, there's one thing nothing can destroy..." he lifted Alibaba down and held the small Prince against his chest. "Is our Kingdom, cause deep inside, we are one."

Alibaba closed his eyes, humming along with his father as they walked towards his bedroom. Ja'far followed Sinbad closely. "Sin, I understand that you want to protect Alibaba, but you need to tell him everything about what really happened, otherwise he'll blame you when he finds out."

Sinbad set Alibaba in his bed, the Prince grabbing his pillow unconsciously. Sinbad lifted the sheets and pulled them over his son, sitting down next to him and carefully petting his head. "I know... but he doesn't need to know all that right now. I'll tell him eventually, but he's still just a child."

Ja'far nodded. "I trust you will. I'll leave you then," he said, then walked out.

Sinbad sighed, removing his hand from Alibaba's hair and standing up. "Goodnight, Prince Alibaba," he whispered, kissing his son goodnight and extinguishing the candles, shutting the door on his way out. 

Alibaba would be King one day, and while that might have been a scary thought for a nine-year-old, Alibaba understood that he would rule over a kind and peaceful Kingdom, and he would be a great ruler just like his dad.

Just like Solomon.

He wondered if Judar would watch his coronation. Or his wedding.

What if he was there at the altar with him?

**~~~**

"Alright, I ditched him."

Hakuryuu sighed as he sat down in the seat next to where Kouen and Hakuei were playing chess. Koumei was at Kouen's side and Kougyoku was sitting in Hakuei's lap, both watching their older sibling's every move.

Hakuei sighed, picking up her knight and moving it to capture one of Kouen's towers. "Hakuryuu, you know mother's going to give you hell for abandoning our Magi."

"I don't really care. I don't see the point in me hanging around that kid anyways."

"Isn't he older than you by a year?" Kouen pointed out.

"Oh shut up!" Hakuryuu yelled.

Koumei snorted. Kougyoku just bobbed her head, too young to really understand what her siblings were talking about. Hakuei inspected the board. "Mother will be angry with you. You know raising the Magi is important."

"Just because you guys have metal vessels and I don't doesn't mean you get to look down on me!"

"Can ya'll fucking keep it down?" Kouha asked with a yawn, walking into the room and also crawling into Hakuei's lap. "I was trying to take a nap. Hey, where's Judar?"

Hakuryuu groaned, tilting his chair back. "I just don't get why this random mountain kid is getting treated the same as us royalty! I mean he can't even do any impressive spells!" he started rambling. "All mother is doing is making a fool out of herself for raising a dumb kid that spends an hour doing makeup everyday. And he's a _guy_!"

Kouha gasped loudly. "How _dare_ you? The absolute _audacity!_ Judar looks great in that makeup and you know it!"

"Alright, calm down you two." Hakuei patted Kouha on the head. "Hakuryuu, listen, I know you aren't particularly fond of Judar, but he does think of you as a friend, which is why he sticks with you. And he will get stronger one day, as will you."

Hakuryuu huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. He tilted a little too far back in his chair and fell backwards, yelping on the way down. When he opened his eyes he saw his mom standing above him, dragging Judar by the wrist. He nearly screamed again and scrambled to stand up. "Uh, hi, mother..." he mumbled.

Kouha smiled and got out of Hakuei's lap, running over and hugging Judar around the neck. "Dude, why are your clothes all wet? And- OH NO!" he squished his face. "Oh, my Al Thamen you messed up your makeup!"

Judar laughed it off. "I just fell into the moat. I'm fine."

Gyokuen seemed pissed. She turned towards Hakuryuu. "Weren't you two supposed to be at each other's side the entire time?"

Hakuryuu cringed, petrified at what his mother would do to him if he told the truth. Judar noticed this and swallowed and stepped forward. "It's not his fault your highness. I ran off by myself and Hakuryuu lost me, I'm sorry."

A complete lie but no one else but those two knew that. Hakuryuu was astounded that Judar would try to protect him like this. Gyokuen sneered and grabbed Judar by the hair, yanking him towards her. "Then what were you doing near the _Prince?_ "

Judar bit back a scream. "I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize! You should've killed him on the spot and cut off Sinbad's bloodline!"

"I don't wanna kill him! He's my friend!"

Gyokuen threw him at the wall. Judar hit it hard, curling up and coughing violently. Hakuei gasped and ran over to him, Kouha hot on her tail. Hakuei made sure the Magi was alright, glaring at her mother. "That was a little unnecessary, wasn't it?"

"It doesn't matter. What did he expect? He thought he could get close to the Prince, and somehow be accepted into Hokori? _What_ an idea!"

At that very moment, all of the Ren siblings understood what Gyokuen was thinking. They all looked at her in unison. Kouen crossed his legs, lacing his fingers together. "Am I to assume that's the plan then? Get Judar close to the Prince so he can weaken Hokori from the inside?"

"Precisely," Gyokuen spoke with a smile, walking over and picking Judar up. "Now, bedtime for all of you. The sun is going down, and you all have a lot of training to do in the morning." 

So the Ren siblings all got up and followed their mother, who was carrying a very tired Judar with her. Because of the small size of the palace, all of the younger ones shared one bedroom. They walked in and all of them got into their respective beds without a fuss, because they knew the hell they would be in for if they defied Gyokuen. You saw what happened to Judar.

Gyokuen set Judar down in his bed, patting his head. "Now, young Magi. You must be exhausted," she spoke in a baby tone of voice. "Sleep, my darlings. Rest your pretty little heads. Because one day when you're all big and strong, you will rule the world. And our lovely Judar is going to help you."

Judar offered her a tired smile. "Good night, your highness."

The Empress went to each of her children and patted them goodnight. "You all will do me proud, that much I know. I believe in each of you."

Lies, all of it. She didn't love any of them, what they were were tools for her revenge against Hokori. They all knew and accepted that role. 

Judar crawled into the blankets as Gyokuen started humming. Some kind of lullaby. About pain and suffering and blood and gore and all the horrible things in the world. She left the room and closed the door. Not even two minutes later Kouha crawled over to Judar's bed and shook him awake. "Hey, what was he like?"

"Who?"

"The Prince."

At that point, most of the Ren siblings were sitting up in their beds. Kougyoku had waddled over to Judar's bed and was trying to climb up it but was unsuccessful. Hakuryuu tried to look like he wasn't interested but he was secretly listening. Koumei rocked back and forth with a pillow in his arms, wanting to hear the story as well. Kouen appeared to be actually passed out, and Hakuei was trying to fall asleep, but she wasn't able to because of the noise.

Judar tapped his chin. "Uh, he was kinda dumb, and definitely a daddy's boy." he snickered. "His hair had this one part that stuck up like a shark fin, it was cool!"

Kougyoku had successfully managed to get on Judar's bed and fell into his lap. "Was he pwetty?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was really really pretty," Judar replied, hugging the small girl. "But still kinda dumb."

Kouha smiled. "Don't catch mother saying that boys are pretty, she'll have your head without hesitation."

Judar's smile faded. "Yeah, I know..." he mumbled, laying back down with Kougyoku. "I'm gonna sleep now."

"Aw, c'mon. You gotta at least lemme wash your face off. That makeup's gonna stain your skin otherwise." Kouha protested.

"Will it really?"

"Probably." 

So, very reluctantly, Judar got up and followed Kouha to the bathroom and sat on the sink while the younger cleaned his face. "So you fell in the moat?"

"Yeah."

"Did the Prince push you?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like a prick."

"He is."

Judar bit his lip and leaned back when Kouha tossed the cloth he was using away. "But he was still... so sweet..." he mumbled.

Kouha side-eyed him. That dreamy expression, Gyokuen was going to hammer it out of him eventually. This might be one of the few times he got to see Judar truly happy.

"Well, you'll get to see him eventually... but you might not feel the same way about him."

**~~~**

Yunan hummed to himself as he sat on the roof of his treehouse, watching the night sky and listening to the whispers of the wind.

"Solomon, you know Alibaba grows more handsome and talented every single day, and he will one day be a great ruler. But if Gyokuen keeps filling our young Judar's heart with hate, I'm afraid that even Alibaba will not be able to stop him. I'm very worried about both of them. I seek your advice." he spoke to the stars, closing his eyes to listen to what the first King of Hokori would say to him.

The wind carried with a message, and it rattles the leaves, blowing in Yunan's face. The rukh around him fluttered about, spelling out the solution.

Yunan opened his eyes and grimaced. "Are you serious? Judar and Alibaba... _together_? You mean in a romantic sense?"

The wind whistled in agreement. Yunan gaped. "Absolutely not! That's not going to work!" he sighed. "I think you've been up there for too long, your head in is the clouds, Solomon."

There was a sudden loud gust of wind that nearly blew Yunan's hat away. It only took a few seconds before the Magi gave in. "Okay okay okay! I do not think this will work, but I do trust you." he sighed. "I just hope you know what you're doing..."

Solomon twinkled at him from the stars. 

Yunan climbed down back into the house, turning off all the lights and closing the blinds. He wasn't a fan of the light, so better made sure no sunlight would wake him in the early morning hours.

He walked into the bedroom where his wife and two children were sleeping. Aladdin had just been born yesterday, and Titus was already so protective of the tiny boy. Yunan smiled to himself as he walked over, picking up Titus and carrying him to his bedroom, tucking him into his bed. He then took Aladdin to his cradle, being especially careful not to wake the baby. When all was said and done he sat down on the bed and took off his hat, letting out a tired breath.

"What did Solomon say?" Scheherazade rose from her slumber in order to ask.

Yunan offered her a small smile. "Nothing much, he told me a little bit about Alibaba's future, but other than that not much."

Scheherazade hummed, closing her eyes again. Yunan laid down next to her and pulled her close to him, running his fingers through her long blonde hair. "Thank you..." he muttered.

"For what, my love?"

"For birthing two wonderful little sons."

Scheherazade giggled. "You were part of the process too, Yunan."

"Yes, but you were the one who carried them both for nine months. Compared to that my role was very small."

Scheherazade looked up to gently kiss her husband on the lips. "They are still as much as your sons as they are mine."

Yunan's smile grew and he kissed her again before falling asleep in her arms.

Maybe this crazy idea of Solomon's would work after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I pay someone to write more with either Alibaba/Judar or Scheherazade/Yunan? Please?


End file.
